


Mistletoe

by yaoi801senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Resolutions, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi801senpai/pseuds/yaoi801senpai
Summary: It's Christmas Eve so Jongin's and Sehun's family spend it together. Jongin's new year resolution is to get into the youngster's pants, but the boy hates his guts. Meanwhile Sehun's new year resolution is to avoid and hide from Jongin as much as possible.Except, how was Sehun going to resist temptation that was in the form of Kim Jongin now that he's seeing him again after two and a half years?





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve, everyone! Stay safe and warm!~

Beautiful decors of lights and layer-stacked white blankets fill the busy streets of Seoul.

It's the time of year where people are expecting company, getting breaks, and rushing to find that perfect gift.

The winter holiday comes rushing with passion; snow falling and ice crystals forming.

Choirs sing carols out in the public bringing joy to the depth and heart of the city. Children build their snowmen and ride their sleighs out and about.

Christmas.

An event that Sehun used to love.

Everyone around him were always so cheery whenever this season arrived. It would've been nice reminiscing about the times he'd stay up late waiting for the moon to sleep just so he could tear open presents the following day. 

If only he never learned about the truth of Santa. How was a strong believer supposed to react to knowing that Santa Claus was a made up man whom only came to life under the construction of Coca-Cola?

Okay, that was a white lie. Nonetheless, he was the one being lied to all those years.

You can already imagine how that turned out.

But aside from that, Sehun just grew out of it, too. Like the boring adult he now is, he no longer had time for pretty much anything. It was a process called university, aka adulthood.

As he got older, sleep was a primary everynight thing he now did on a daily basis. He could even consider it his hobby.

Still, deep down, Sehun loves Christmas. If it meant spending time with his loved ones, then he'd gladly take on that offer. Because like the softy he is, who was he to decline his parents' wishes?

Due to his packed schedule and sort of long distance, he barely visited home. But it was nice knowing that his family was welcoming as always.

And a little reunion never hurt.

However, that is if he has to spend it with the Kim family. 

Sehun didn't hold a grudge against Mr. And Mrs. Kim, no. Who he hates was none other than Kim Jongin, their bumptious son.

Jongin was your typical playboy who jumped from girl to girl, often guys. No one could resist the temptation of him and his plush lips. 

Unfortunately for Sehun, their parents were the best of friends. So he ended up knowing Jongin since he was only a child.

The boy was always so arrogant, though. He acted superior as if he were greatness himself.

All right, he may be good looking and talented, but it didn't mean he had to rub it in people's faces.

And by the time high school arrived, Jongin's appearance only got more attractive. He captivated attention from left to right wherever he went.

As for Sehun, he made sure to stay away since age ten.

Nevertheless, Jongin had somehow managed to show up everywhere. Whenever Sehun went to go study at a library or something, Jongin would coincidentally be there. Mostly he'd be seen dirty talking with someone.

On other days, the older would come to and leave school at the exact same time as he did. Coincidence? He thinks not.

They've ever only talked when they were adolescents and forced to go to each other's parties or birthdays. It was awkward, especially when they were teens, the time their hormones were going haywire.

You'd think that after knowing each other would bring them close.

Somewhere between senior year, however, something very strange happened.

By accident, Sehun caught Jongin illegally drinking alcohol one day. Being classmates, his mother asked Sehun to invite Jongin over for dinner since his parents were out of town.

To be brutally honest, he could care less about what that possible crack head did. If he smoked, then he ignored it. If he drank really bad fluids other than healthy stuff, he ignored it. Not that any of those things actually happened, he thinks.

Except how was he suppose to ignore Jongin and his entire existence when he stole his first kiss that day?

What shocked him most was the confession. It was not really a proper sentence, but Jongin blubbered about how he's liked Sehun for a long time until he passed out.

Confused, Sehun didn't know what to comprehend.  

Then again, it couldn't be possible. Jongin was always flirting with people just so he could get into their pants.

Bastard was too piss drunk to even count his fingers, anyways.

Since then, he's gradually been noticing the not-so subtle flirts and touches the older started.

Jongin was beginning to initiate conversation first but they'd always start off by how nice his ass looked. I mean, he guesses that it's a good compliment, but that was pretty much sexual harassment.

And no way was he going to continue the conversation on about his glutes. So he opted to pretend that Jongin wasn't there.

That's how he came to despise Jongin. The haughty male sure as hell loved to tease and rile him up. It resulted in a lot of bickering and heated battles between them. So childish.

After two and a half years of not seeing the other, he was finally going to meet him again.

His New Year's resolution had been to avoid Jongin as much as possible. He's kept true to it and is still going strong.

Sighing, Sehun buried his face into his palms. When the taxi came to a stop in front of the two story house, he stepped out and paid the driver.

The house was exactly as how he remembered it. Besides the over decorated Christmas things littering the lawn and roof.

He rings on the door bell, and not a second later the door swings open.

"Sehun!" His mother engulfs him in a tight hug. "How has my boy been doing?"

"Fine, eomma. I'm sorry I couldn't make it last Christmas. Exams were killing me."

"Ah, it's okay! As long as you're here with us now. Come, almost everyone else is already inside." She takes Sehun's suit case and skips up the stairs.

Sehun takes off his trench coat and holds it on his arm. He makes his way towards the clattering of people from the dining room.

Since he walks down the hall and in front of the door way, he immediately catches everyone's attention.

"Sehun! You're back!" Chanyeol, his best friend, brings him in for a hug.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd be here." Sehun sees another male coming his way and he smiles. "Why I can't believe my eyes. Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh Sehun. It's been what? Five years?" They pull each other into a warm embrace.

"Yeah, since you went to study abroad or something. How have you been?"

"Good. Japan and its ladies had been treating me well." He smirks. "Damn, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you. I see that you trashed that hideous bowl cut."

 "Shut up. I told you it was a dare."

The three do a lot of catching up. Apparently Baekhyun came back to Seoul a year ago after finishing his studies of nursing. He was on his final year until he could become a resident in a hospital.

As for Chanyeol, he was the same as ever. Still that goofy kid with big ears and cute dimples. Only now he was a global model.

 Everything felt serene and so nostalgic. He greeted his father who had literally burst out in tears when he saw his son. It wasn't like he was gone for a century.

Clock struck six at night and that's when Sehun was starting to wonder where the Kim's were at.

"Eomma, you said the Kim family were coming too, right?"

"Of course. They're probably a tad late because of the traffic." 

As if their minds were read, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably them. Could you open the door, sweetie?"

Nodding, Sehun heads towards the front and grabs the knob, twisting it.

In front of him are Mr. and Mrs. Kim with grins on their faces. "Sehun! You made it!"

"Uh, you guys made it as well!" He tried to return the same amount of enthusiasm, which was clearly a flop. "Please, come inside."

They enter and shiver from the previous blistering cold. Mrs. Oh greets them both and instructs them to take off their shoes and wear some slippers.

Mrs. Kim takes off her shoes and turns around to look out the door. "Jongin, don't forget to bring the ones in the back as well!"

Sehun follows her gaze and notices the other with half his body inside the trunk. For awhile, he thought that Jongin definitely would've ditched. Guess he came after all.

"What are you standing there for?" His mother scares him. "Go help Jongin."

Mentally groaning, Sehun puts on his shoes and rushes out in hopes of beating the cold since his coat is inside the house.

 He nears Jongin and stands there. "Need any help?"

Said guy pokes his head out, eyes widening for a split second before returning to his normal sharp ones. He doesn't hide the fact that he looks Sehun up and down, though.

"Can you get the gifts in the front."

Taken aback, Sehun is surprised to hear how deep Jongin's voice sounds. It changed so much in just a span of the two years.

Doing as told, he opens the front door and gapes. "Damn! That's a lot of presents."

"Talk about it," Jongin slams the trunk with an open hand while the other is occupied with two huge boxes wrapped in Christmas sheets, another being big bag of presents hanging on the inside of his elbow.

And holy sweet mother of Jesus.

Now that he has a better look, the older man was even more gorgeous than when he's last seen him. Jongin's jaw is defined, his lips are full and pink, and his skin is glowing.

Something about him is different and Sehun can feel it by the aura the other gives off. He seems somewhat more mature; which is alluring.

Along with the circular glasses and the way his hair is naturally pushed back, some strands falling over his eyes, slightly tussled, he's getting better with each passing year.

"Are you going to continue gawking or are you going to help so we can get out of this cold?"

Right. Sehun immediately moves his feet and stacks up the five different sized boxes in the front before closing the door. Jongin clicks the alarm and heads towards the house with Sehun following behind.

It's weird. Usually Jongin would make an annoying remark on his ass or comment something sassy. But he seems to be more quiet than usual.

Finally after everything is settled, Sehun discovers some new stuff. He learns that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongin all know each other. Apparently they had summer classes together in high school when they failed a class. Sometimes even detention.

And again, they met a few months back. What a small world after all. 

Dinner then commences.

Everyone sits down at the long table and chow down on the delicious food. There are talks here and there, some about Sehun's university and others about Baekhyun's residency.

"And what about you, Jongin?" Mr. Oh questions.

All eyes are on him.

"Me? I uh, I am aiming to become a proffesional dancer and I currently work as a dance instructor teaching children." 

"That's so cute!" Mrs. Oh comments. "Maybe when hubby and I go at it for another kid, you could teach him or her."

"Eomma, please," Sehun shook his head in embarrassment. He did not need to know that.

Regardless, Jongin chuckles, and that did wonders to Sehun.

Why was he so attracted to the older? It was like he was a Venus Fly Trap, luring him in until he ate him up. Although Sehun doesn't mind if he were.

Wait-

He must be out of his mind. He won't willingly hand himself over.

It's just the fact that over the past years, he's discovered that he swings the other way. One that doesn't include a vagina, but rather a dick.

That's why he's so affected in the first place. Jongin is just someone who fits in Sehun's personal taste category. Nothing more, nothing less. 

At this point, though, how can he believe his own words when he keeps stealing glances at the older.

Did the Gods and Heaven sculpt him? Maybe. It still doesn't change the fact that he disliked the other.

Dinner then finishes with loud clamor.

The family and friends gather to the livingroom where the stunning Christmas tree lay and the fire place cracked with energy. A piano was set to the side so someone could play.

Luckily Chanyeol was great at playing many instruments. So Sehun put him on the spot to play a song.

After the fifth attempt of pleading, Chanyeol finally gave in and shyly smiled while his ears turned red and his eyes glistened. It was a very adorable sight especially when his dimple appeared on one cheek.

He sat on the piano and took a deep breath. "What should I sing?"

"How about the one you sang at the competition?" Sehun suggests and the giant nods.

The vibrating piano resonates throughout their souls, bringing a deeper chill in them. 

John Legend's All Of Me plays and it makes everyone mesmerized.

For a whole minute, no one speaks or moves until he's done.

Suddenly the elders burst into claps and hoards of complements. Sehun chuckles as his friend is practically being smothered in praise.

Before he could be asked to also perform something, he sneaks off into the kitchen where he spots Jongin pouring himself some wine. 

Both of them freeze when they come in close proximity.

The more Sehun stares, the more he finds the other attractive. It's as if the boy he knew had grown into a man. 

"Want some?"

Snapped out of his trance, Sehun swallows as he pieces together the question. Jongin is offering wine. "Sure." Jongin slides the cup across the counter top, taking sips of his drink like an elite would.

"It's nice seeing you again, Sehun. You've grown up to be even more handsome since the last time I've seen you."

And he wants to say 'same with you' but, he's hiding himself in the drink, humming in acknowledgement. He also can't help himself as he stares at Jongin's plump lips wrapping around the rim of his cup, tongue brushing his upper lip from time to time.

It was crazy how much sexual tension there was. Something in the silence broke when Sehun returned the gesture. Both men understood flirting when they saw it. Maybe that was why he wasn't surprised when Jongin gulped down the wine and took two big strides to get to Sehun.

The warmth of his skin and the wine he gulped earlier wasn't what made him sweat with flushed cheeks.

It was the intetense stare the older was making. He eyed Sehun up as if he were a delicious full coursed meal.

Two hands were held firmly against the wall, arms caging him in and placed on either side of his head.

Jongin smirked and leaned a little in towards the other who tried his best to shrink away. Now that he was out of his daze, he just now realized how close they are. The other's breath hits his cheek.

"Oh! Would you look at that," Jongin suddenly points out and glances up. "There's a mistletoe above us." Then his gaze is cast back on the younger, eyes shining with interest. "You know what that means."

Where the hell did this side come from? Earlier, he was all calm and acted as if Sehun didn't exist. 

Now he was full-on flirting with him.

And shockingly, he didn't mind. Except he was supposed to be avoiding Jongin and his teasing, flirtatious nature. Then again, he also initiated the stares that screamed out desire. Perhaps as adults, they can't help but be drawn towards each other because they are certainly not kids or teens anymore.

Biting his bottom lip, Sehun whispers, "I don't, so why not show me."

But before there could be anything else done, Mrs. Oh calls their names for gift unwrapping. They decided to do it the night of Christmas Eve.

With an exhale, Jongin doesn't break contact from Sehun's. "Let's go back."

As Sehun watches the other leave, he feels his pulse race like crazy. He's so contradicting. He's stuck between letting loose or giving in to what he thinks may be a disaster, a stupid mistake. And now that he sees the older in a new light, he can't just unsee it.

Jongin was like a snow storm that Sehun was bound to get swept in. It was inevitable and unpredictable. And that storm was beginning to swirl in his heart.

¤◆¤◆¤

"Oh no, we ran out of eggnog..." Mrs. Oh placed both hands on her cheeks. "Sehun, be a dearie and drive to the nearest store for more would you?"

Although wanting to testify, he listened anyways. If it were against his better judgment, he should go so he wouldn't have to see Jongin for a bit. But then again, the man was unpredictable. He kept watching Sehun from across the sofa, scrutinizing his every movement.

"Wait, let someone go with you."

"I'll go," Jongin offers. Sehun frowns but tries his best not to let it show. Right when he needed space to sort out his emotions, the cause of all his confuson decides to join along.

Not long after do they get into the van and leave.

Both persons had been quiet throughout the entire car ride, however, Sehun could sense the older glancing at him in the corner of his eye.

Upon entering the small market, Sehun splits away from Jongin and searches for the damn eggnog, wanting some space.

When he passes by each aisle he finally catches sight of the dairy section. He opens the freezer doors and grabs the drink.

Jongin is eying the bags of chips when he sees Sehun enter his line of sight. His eyes  flicker towards him and down his broad shoulders to that thin waist, and then down at the gorgeous ass wrapped in the tight skinny jeans.

Arousal hits Jongin like an aroma. He could've lost himself back then if Sehun's eomma hadn't called for them. Right when he was going to approach the other, a petite woman stepped in front of him with a wide grin.

"Hello, I'm Nana, and me and my friend were curious if you wanted to go to a party with us," she pointed across her where another female stood, face flush.

Internally sighing, Jongin returned the smile. "I'm actually here with that guy over there," his eyes dart past Nana's shoulder when Sehun's met his gaze with a frown.

"Great, both of you guys can come with."

Damn, she's persistent. Does she not know how to take a hint?

"Actually we're here on a short errand from a family Christmas dinner. We've gotta head  back soon."

"Really? That's a shame-" the rest of her words are blurred because his focus is on Sehun, who stomps towards the cashier.

It seems to be going all fine and dandy until Sehun is in calamity. He searches his pockets again, patting his body in hopes of finding his wallet. How could he forget something so important since it held his money, ID card, and checklist for whether he wanted to give away his organs when he passed?

"Sir, I seem to have replaced my wallet."

"That's a shame. Guess you can't buy the items." The tone of the cashier's voice is so dead and bored. He clearly doesn't care about the troubling situation at hand. A loud popping sound indicates that the guy is blowing bubbles with a gum.

"Do you think you can hold them until I quickly come back with some money? I'm pretty sure I left it in my car."

"I don't know. Can I?" His words were drenched with sarcasm as he continued to tap at his phone screen.

Sick of the unacceptable behavior, Sehun furrowed his brows into a scowl. "You don't have to be so rude about it. And can you not be on you're phone when a customer is talking to you."

"Listen, either you pay for it or go somewhere else."

Frustrated, Sehun rubs his temples. There was no other nearby open shop.

"Actually," the cashier looks up from his phone and scans Sehun's body. "Why not give me a kiss instead. I'll let you take your items for free."

Ew, for fuck's sake, he was appalled. The man attempted a smirk, and it was the ugliest one he's ever seen, to say the least. Jongin's was so much better.

And when you speak of the devil, he shall arrive. Jongin protectively wraps his hand around Sehun's waist. The cashier obviously notices the gesture. "Is something the matter here?"

Relief washes over the younger. "I forgot my wallet."

"I'll just pay for it." He takes out his credit card and hands it over to the cashier, not before glaring his way. The man is a little shaken as he scans the items and places the stuff in a plastic bag. "Wait in the car for me. I still need some things." Sehun nods his head before leaving.

Jongin sighs and pushes his hair back. When he's trained on the cashier, his eyes darken. It was taking all his control to not punch the guy's teeth out. He had witnessed almost everything. "The next time you do something like that, the least of your worries will be being reported for sexual harassment." His jaw ticks, and then he's out of there, leaving the man cowering in fear.

Back in the car, they sit in silence.

Snow begins to fall more and more with each passing minute.

"Thank you for saving me back there."

"Hey, that guy had no right to say those things. I'm just glad that I came along."

It goes quiet again.

"Do you hate me?" The question completely catches Sehun off guard. He wouldn't say that he hated him. In fact, he's come to terms that he's attracted to Jongin. He just wouldn't admit it.

Huffing, he shakes his head. "I don't hate you."

"Sure. If the obvious glares and cold shoulders weren't enough, then I don't know what is."

"Okay, but that used to be how I felt about you." Why was he trying so hard just to convince the other? It was true, afterall, how he always shrugged Jongin's existence off at times. "Now I'm not sure. Like yeah, you get on my nerves when you flirt with me, but other than that, you're a decent person to hang out with."

"Do you find my flirting that repulsive."

It wasn't a question. When Sehun opened his mouth to answer, the car suddenly splutters.

"Huh? What the?"

The car comes to a slow stop that makes Sehun drives to the sideline. The engine is steaming with black smog.

"Shit, did I bust the engine?"

Somewhere along the road, a random-ass snow storm passes through. Their engine has suddenly stopped working and they're sitting there waiting for some miracle to happen.

Sehun frustratedly slams on the steering wheel and slumps back in his seat. Jongin checks that they have no bars for service to make a single call. What a day.

"Great. What a time to have a car break down to the side in the middle of a fucking blizzard."

He squints out the window and can barely see anything but white and black flurries of snow and darkness. What were they going to do now?

Suddenly Jongin unbuckles his seatbelt. "Where are you going?"

"To see if I can fix the car."

"Are you crazy? It's deathly freezing out there and pitch black."

"One of us have to check in case, Sehun. And it seems I am the one with the bigger clothing."

"We can just wait until the storm passes-"

"And what? Stay locked up in the car until morning? I think you've forgotten how blizzards work."

"No I haven't," says Sehun, offended. "You're the idiot who thinks that we can just measly drive through it."

"Oh I'm the idiot now? Who was the one that forgot their wallet?"

Angered, they both stare at each other until Jongin shakes his head. He grabs a flashlight from the back and zips up his jacket.

"I'll be back." 

The younger doesn't say anything and watches him step out into the piercing wind.

Stubbornly, Sehun wants to ignore the latter. But deep inside, he wants to apologize and tell Jongin to come back inside where it's one hundred times warmer than out there.

A solid five minutes pass, and that worries Sehun. What if Jongin died of frost bites or hypothermia? He frantically leans forward in his seat to make out a figure, only to be painfully reminded that he couldn't see anything.

"Come on, Jongin."

With not much luck, uneasiness creeps into Sehun's heart. "Fuck it." He instantly grabs another back-up flashlight and readies to face the blizzard with the little clothing on his back.

Just as he places a hand on the door handle, the passenger seat swings open, revealing a shivering and snow covered Jongin.

"Jongin!" He scrambles to take off his scarf and wrap it around the other. "You scared me half to death! I thought that something happened to you!" His tone is harsh and scolding; and he doesn't care if the older is restless.

"Sorry. I didn't think it'd take that long."

The sincerity in Jongin's voice has Sehun frowning. He feels like the bad guy when he's not.

"Listen, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I've been nothing but rude to you the whole time, and that makes me feel guilty."

"Well... You're not wrong for doing so. If it were also anyone else, I'd want you to react the same way. Because only I'm allowed to tease you and be the reason for your insanely adorable blushes."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Jongin chuckles and brings a palm to rest against Sehun's cheek. "It means that I've been having motives when it comes to you. Everything you do has me immediately watching. Don't you understand, Sehun? I've liked you since a long time ago."

The confession has all the air in Sehun's lungs disappear. He hadn't expected Jongin to actually like him. But the abrupt clinginess from the past made more sense and that drunken confession.

He's only mad that it had taken years in finally figuring out their feelings for each other. God, he feels like an idiot.

Sehun wraps his warm hands over Jongin's cold ones. He tilts his head to kiss at the skin.

Eyes widened at the action, Jongin gulps. His eyes darted to the younger's pink lips. "Is this you returning the feelings? Because I'm trying my damn best not to kiss you so hard."

"Then do it-" Sehun is cut short and gasps when he is overwhelmed by Jongin's plush lips against his. He's always wondered how they would feel like, and boy is he not disappointed.

A hand tugs at Sehun's back hair as he's pulled closer towards the older.

Until Jongin bites his lips, does he have his mouth parted open and explored into by a  tongue.

Moaning, Sehun begins to unbutton Jongin's pants like a wild man. The growing erection between his legs need some friction, and Jongin's is more than perfect. Things are moving too fast, but no one is stopping it.

As Jongin's pants are finally kicked off, he slips his jacket and shirt away whilst stepping into the back seats for more space.

Sehun follows along, taking layers of clothing off with eagerness. He crawls to the back and throws his legs over either sides of Jongin's thighs.

Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, Sehun bows down and ferociously kisses Jongin. He messily trails his mouth across Jongin's jawline until they are sucking at his Adam's apple.

"Fuck, you're so sexy, Sehun. I've wanted to do this with you for the longest time." A guttural groan escapes his mouth when Sehun grinds his aching cock against Jongin's hard one, hands gripping tightly around his hips. "Wait, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Give it to me, Jongin. Claim me as yours."

The last straw of control is torn apart as Jongin bucks his hips forward, rubbing himself against Sehun.

Fog rises up to the windows when their breaths mingle together. Whimpers and desperate cries escape Sehun's bruised lips when Jongin works him open, teeth nibbling onto the younger's nipple.

Strings of 'yes' and 'harder' are louder the moment Jongin's cock splits him, painfully and deliciously. He rides him long and fast until his thighs burn. The older flips Sehun onto his back, rocking into him.

"Sehun... I love you... Be mine," he grunts out, head resting on Sehun's collar bone. He breathes in his scent and bites the junction where Sehun's neck meets his shoulder.

That was all it took for Sehun to come undone, cock grazing against Jongin's abs, and squirting all over their chest. The sudden tightness has Jongin shuddering and hips stuttering.

"Inside- come inside me!"

Jongin plunges into the heat one more time until he shoots his load in Sehun, painting his walls a thick white. The moment dies down when Jongin falls limp on top of the younger.

"My parents are going to kill me if they find out I had sex in their car."

Chuckling, Jongin places both palms on Sehun's cheeks and kisses him. "Are we going to tell our friends and family that we are now a thing?"

"Obviously, but we should probably wait a bit before springing it out on them."

"True."

Sehun plays with Jongin's strands, drawing pictures with his other hand across his tan back. "Hey, what was that girl talking to you about in the shop?"

"Why? Are you jealous?"

"Yes, you idiot. I'm yours and you're mine, you got that? I can be pretty possessive to what belongs to me."

"Ooh, me too. And for your question, she was asking if I wanted to go to a party with her and her friend."

"And why didn't you go?"

"Because I already have you. You're all the fun and happiness I need." Sehun feels his face heat up. "Besides, they wanted you to join along as well, but I wouldn't let their grubby hands touch you."

Content, Sehun wraps his arms and legs around Jongin like a koala. "I love you, too, Jongin. Although things may seem rushed, we've had our whole lives thinking of one another. And next time, make sure to kiss me under a mistletoe."

"Why should I when I can kiss them all day?" He leans forward some more for his addicting lips.


End file.
